Just trust in me
by TheUnsub76
Summary: Lysandra Payne è un'orfana cresciuta a Castel Granito. Tyrion è l'unico che si sia preoccupato della bambina e che le sia stato amico. Questo fino al giorno in cui la bambina diventa una donna: un matrimonio combinato che può cambiare le loro vite; una fuga dal dovere e dall'onore. Ma dove puoi scappare, quando quello che più temi è anche quello che può salvarti?
1. Prologo

DISCLAIMER: I personaggi non mi appartengono(tranne quelli da me inventati), tutti i diritti sono della HBO.

Prologo

289° anno dopo la Conquista del continente

"Non riusciamo a trovarla da nessuna parte. Sono ore che è sparita".  
Non prestai molta attenzione alla septa che si lamentava lungo il corridoio, sapevo già a chi si riferiva e il motivo della sua scomparsa. Il corpo di lady Payne era ancora caldo, mentre le Sorelle del silenzio la preparavano per essere deposta nel tempio. Era tutti troppo presi da quel triste lutto per prestare attenzione ad una bambina di otto anni sconvolta dalla morte della madre e quindi si erano lasciati sfuggire la piccola.  
Scossi la testa, chiedendomi come quelle persone potessero essere state così superficiali. Sicuramente nessuno le aveva prestato attenzione, tutti presi ad organizzare le esequie, piuttosto che consolare la figlioletta di una dama senza più marito.  
Lord Edwin Payne era morto anni prima, durante la Ribellione, e mio padre aveva accolto la vedova e il suo piccolo fagottino a Castel Granito, in segno di rispetto per il prode cavaliere che aveva dato la sua vita per seguire il suo signore.  
Mi fermai nelle cucine, dove feci preparare del latte caldo con miele e un piatto di biscotti alle mandorle appena sfornati. Il cuoco mi guardò incuriosito, visto che preferivo farmi portare le cose in camera, invece di provvedere io stesso ai miei bisogni. Quel giorno, tuttavia, avevo altre priorità.  
Entrai nei miei appartamenti e chiusi bene la porta, fermandomi a posare il vassoio sul tavolo posto davanti alla finestra. Appartamenti molto grandi, forse troppo, vista la mia statura, ma non sia mai che un Lannister viva in ristrettezze.  
Mi avvicinai cauto al mio letto e mi inginocchia sul pavimento. Mi sorpresi del silenzio che permeava la stanza, visto che avevo la certezza di non essere solo. Posai entrambe le mani sul pavimento e sollevai le coltri che toccavano terra. Due grandi occhi azzurri colmi di lacrime mi scrutavano, mentre il resto del viso era coperto dalle manine infantili premute sulla bocca. Sorrisi pieno di tenerezza a quella vista, quello era il nascondiglio preferito di Lysandra, sapevano solo i Setti dei perché.  
"Vieni fuori, Occhi di mare" le mormorai dolcemente allungando una mano e chiamandola con il nomignolo che le avevo dato.  
Lei afferrò le mie tozze dita come se fossero un'ancora di salvezza e strisciò fuori da sotto il grande letto a baldacchino. Rimase in ginocchio davanti a me per qualche istante, mentre calde lacrime rigavano il bel faccino dai lineamenti infantili, poi senza preavviso mi si gettò fra le braccia singhiozzante.  
"Lord Tyrion, la mia mamma… la mia mamma…" la strinsi a me come meglio potei, non certo aiutato dalle mie braccia corte.  
"Lo so, piccolina, lo so" la scostai da me e la fissai con sguardo serio "Ora, Lysandra, dovrai essere ancora più forte. So che ti fa paura essere rimasta sola e che la tua mamma ti manca, ma devi essere coraggiosa".  
A quelle parole la bambina nascose il volto con le mani e ricominciò a piangere in modo silenzioso. Sicuramente si sentiva sola, orfana di entrambi i genitori, ospite in una casa dove nessuno le prestava particolare attenzione, timorosa di rimanere senza un tetto sulla testa. Come mi sarei sentito io, al suo posto? Sospirai, accarezzandole le braccia e cercando le parole per rincuorarla.  
"Non sei sola. So che pensi di esserlo, ma tu non lo sei" dissi alla fine.  
Le mani si abbassarono e i suoi occhi si puntarono nei miei, speranzosi, in cerca di altre rassicurazioni.  
"Io non ho nessuno al mondo" per essere una bambina aveva fin troppo chiara la sua situazione "E se lord Tywin decidesse di mandarmi via?"  
"Non succederà, farò in modo che non succeda" le promisi con più sicurezza di quella che provavo "Non è vero che non hai nessuno. Tu hai me. Chiaro?"  
La piccola annuì solenne mentre prendeva il fazzoletto che le porgevo e si asciugava il viso. Era una bambina deliziosa che prometteva di diventare una bella ragazza. Mio padre non l'avrebbe mandata via, suo zio materno era l'ultimo dei Jast e un giorno Lysandra avrebbe ereditato il Castello delle Rapide Nere. In caso di guerra con i Tyrell quello sarebbe stato un punto nevralgico per la difesa dell'Ovest e mio padre era abbastanza saggio da sapere che non poteva alienarsi il signore di quel casato.  
Fino al momento in cui fosse diventata donna, la sua educazione sarebbe stata affidata alle cure della septa di Castel Granito e questo era già stato deciso. Poi sarebbe andata in sposa a qualcuno, un uomo adatto al suo rango.  
"Ora vieni con me" le dissi riguadagnando a fatica la posizione eretta e porgendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi "Devi nutrirti, piccola mia".  
La feci accomodare al tavolo e cercai di distrarla raccontandole le mie ultimi birbonate. Non certo le mie avventure nei bordelli, quelle non erano storie per le sue orecchie, ma di come mi divertivo a dare il tormento a tutti gli abitanti del castello con i miei scherzi malandrini. Fui soddisfatto quando la sentii ridere, mi assicurai che mangiasse tutti i biscotti e bevesse tutto il latte.  
Solo al tramonto, dopo essere sicuro che non scoppiasse di nuovo a piangere o non scappasse di nuovo a nascondersi, mi avventurai per primo fuori dalla porta delle mie stanze. Sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno lungo il corridoio la feci uscire e con un gesto la incoraggiai ad andarsene.  
"Grazie, lord Tyrion" mi disse guardandomi ancora intensamente.  
"Non devi ringraziarmi, Lysandra. Vai ora, prima che la septa si arrabbi veramente".  
Ero pronto a rientrare, quando la vidi tentennare ancora un attimo prima di gettarmi le braccia al collo e darmi un bacio su una guancia. Ero sempre stupito dal fatto che lei non provasse repulsione per il mio aspetto o che non si prendesse gioco di me, ma era la prima volta in assoluto che mi dimostrava affetto in quel modo.  
"Lord Tyrion, pregherò sempre i Setti perché vi proteggano" disse correndo via.

Cinque anni dopo

Mi guardai nello specchio, quel vestito mi faceva sembrare una bambina che giocava a fare la gran dama. Sbuffai indispettita, ero bassa per la mia età e la septa non faceva che farmelo notare  
Avevo diligentemente piegato i miei vestiti e riordinato le mie cose, passando l'intera giornata a sentire la septa che si lamentava di come fossi troppo lenta, di come dovessi ancora imparare a stare ben dritta con le spalle, di come dovessi smetterla di comportarmi come una sciocchina. Recriminazioni, recriminazioni, sempre e solo recriminazioni.  
Nei miei tredici anni di vita non avevo sentito altro da quella donna. Dopo la morte di mia madre, se possibile, era diventata ancora più dispotica e difficile da accontentare. Il suo compito era di fare di me una vera lady e di martoriare il mio amor proprio facendomi notare come non fossi mai all'altezza delle sue aspettative. Sorrisi pensando che era un lord Tywin sotto mentite spoglie, visto che era quello il trattamento che sua signoria riservava al figlio minore.  
La notte era ormai calata e tutto taceva nel castello. Avrei dovuto spogliarmi e coricarmi, sia mai che dovessi essere rimproverata di non apparire abbastanza riposata. Mi mordicchiai le labbra reprimendo una risata: i rimproveri erano il mio pane quotidiano, non ero certa di riuscire a vivere senza.  
Abbandonai la mia stanza e mi incamminai, silenziosa e circospetta, per i corridoi del castello. La mia meta era situata all'estremità opposta del palazzo, ma ormai conoscevo così bene quel luogo e le abitudini dei suoi abitanti che non mi fu difficile evitare le guardie e sgattaiolare inosservata dentro le stanze che dovevano essermi precluse.  
Lord Tyrion era seduto al tavolo, come se mi stesse aspettando, con una coppa di vino in mano.  
"Allora, Occhi di mare, sai che non dovresti essere qui da sola con me?" mi chiese bevendo una lunga sorsata.  
Abbassai gli occhi, avvertendo il rimprovero implicito in quelle parole. Mi sembrava impossibile che una cosa così insignificante potesse rendere tutto così diverso. Quante volte ero sgusciata nella camera di Tyrion nel cuore della notte, per passare qualche ora a chiacchierare e sentire i suoi racconti sempre divertenti?  
"Mio signore, io…" rimasi ferma sulla porta a giocherellare con la gonna del mio nuovo vestito "Ho forse fatto qualcosa che vi ha offeso?" chiesi titubante.  
"Lysandra, ora sei una donna, una lady" mi ammonì lui senza guardarmi "E' inappropriato che tu entri nella camera di un uomo e che rimanga con lui tutta sola".  
Sospirai scuotendo la testa "Perché non può rimanere tutto come prima?".  
"Te l'ho appena spiegato" sembrava trovare più interessante la sua coppa vuota di me "La tua reputazione può esserne gravemente compromessa".  
"E il mio promesso sposo potrebbe sentirsi offeso" aggiungi mettendo il broncio "Mio signore… tu sai chi è quest'uomo?" sapevo da sempre di essere destinata in matrimonio a qualcuno, senza che nessuno lo dicesse esplicitamente.  
Quella mattina, quando il mio fiore rosso era finalmente sbocciato, la septa si era mostrata quasi commossa, mentre mi ripeteva che presto mi sarei sposata. Ma con chi? Perché nessuno mi diceva cosa era stato deciso della mia vita?  
"Tu non lo sai?" Tyrion finalmente si girò verso di me, sembrava sgomento quello sul suo volto "Nessuno ti ha mai detto nulla? Sembra impossibile…".  
"Mio signore?" feci un passo avanti, spaventata da tutto quel mistero "Chi è?".  
"L'uomo che nessuna nei Sette Regni vorrebbe come marito" disse lui enigmatico, tornando a guardare il fondo del calice con un'espressione triste.  
"La Montagna?!" esclamai spaventata "Ser Gregor Clegane? No, non può essere! Lui è già sposato" meditai a voce alta "Lord Frey?" un brivido mi percorse, mentre nominavo quel vecchio.  
"Peggio, piccola mia" allungò il corto braccio, afferrò la brocca e si riempi di nuovo la coppa.  
"Chi può esserci di peggio?" sorrisi sempre più confusa "Secondo me non c'è nessuna promessa di matrimonio e voi vi state solo burlando di me".  
"Volessero gli Dei" sembrava così mesto mentre mi parlava "Ma non temere. Sei solo una bambina. Il matrimonio non avverrà che fra molti anni e, se i Setti ci assisteranno, non avverrà mai".  
Rimasi ferma, continuando a ripetermi che quello era il sogno più strano che io avessi mai fatto. Perché tutto quel mistero? Perché Tyrion mi stava cacciando via?  
"Vai, Lysandra" mi ammonì ancora, tornando a concentrarsi sul vino "Non tornare qui. Ora ci è proibito più di prima anche solo conversare senza un testimone".  
Quello era un addio, pensai mentre mi voltai e fuggii via, sopraffatta dalla perdita del mio unico amico.


	2. La partenza

298° anno dopo la Conquista del continente

Ero nella mia camera, intenta a leggere, con la mia septa che sonnecchiava in un angolo. Neanche nella mia camera la sorveglianza si allentava, come se tutti temessero che potessi fuggire da un momento all'altro. Ma fuggire dove? E, soprattutto, perché? Scossi la testa infastidita da quei pensieri, incapace del trattenermi dal ridere di tutti loro.

Da quando mi era stato rivelato il nome dell'uomo che avrei dovuto sposare, sembrava che tutti attendessero un mio colpo di testa, come se non sapessi da sempre che altri avrebbero scelto per me l'uomo con cui passare il resto della mia vita. Possibile che nessuno capisse che non aveva importanza alcuna, visto che la scelta non sarebbe mai stata mia?

"L'uomo che nessuna nei Sette Regni vorrebbe come marito" le parole di Tyrion mi risuonarono nelle orecchie, anche a distanza di quattro anni. Allora non avevo saputo cosa rispondere a quell'affermazione, ora potevo dire che era falsa e sciocca. Quale nobildonna poteva dire "non voglio lui come marito", visto che in realtà a ben poche di noi era concesso conoscere veramente il proprio promesso prima del giorno delle nozze?

Anche se vivevo in una specie di clausura continua, non ero così stupida come pensavano tutti. Leggevo molto e qualcosa del mondo avevo capito, attraverso i libri di storia. Per quello che riguardava i fidanzamenti, avevo imparato ancora di più dalle giovani figlie degli alfieri dei Lannister. Tutte prese a parlare di quel giovane o di quell'altro, basandosi solo sull'aspetto fisico, ignorando come realmente fossero.

Ricordavo ancora come sembrava felice Aaliyah Spicer quando era andata in sposa al figlio di Lord Serret. Lo definiva "bello come un principe delle favole", peccato che la sua favola fosse finita prima di cominciare. Già il giorno dopo il matrimonio, la sorpresi a piangere fra le braccia di un'altra ragazza: il marito, la prima notte di nozze, non era stato molto "gentile" e quando lei aveva cercato di divincolarsi, l'aveva colpita con uno schiaffo. Un perfetto principe delle favole, proprio.

Provavo pena per quelle ragazzine con la mente piena di favole e ballate, incapaci di distinguere la fantasia dalla cruda realtà del nostro stato di "merce di scambio". L'ultima moda, fra quel branco di sciocchine, risaliva al recente viaggio di una delle figlie di Lord Brax ad Approdo del Re. Ora sospiravano tutte per Loras Tyrell, il Cavaliere di Fiore, il ragazzo "più avvenente dei Sette Regni". Mi chiesi oziosamente quale brutta sorpresa si celasse dietro un matrimonio con il rampollo dei "Protettori del Sud".

Sorrisi, pensando a quanto fossi cinica e che la cosa avrebbe divertito molto una persona di mia conoscenza, che me lo avrebbe rinfacciato, prima di sbottare con un'osservazione ancora più cattiva della mia.

Dopo tutto questo, qualcuno ancora credeva che mi spaventasse la prospettiva di sposare… Il mio pensiero fu interrotto da una serie di colpi leggeri alla mia porta. Chi poteva essere? Alzai gli occhi al cielo e sospirai. Quasi sicuramente una delle altre lady del castello aveva deciso di invitarmi ad unirmi a loro per bere latte e miele, ingozzarsi di pasticcini e sparlare delle persone che conoscevamo. Avrei dovuto far notare a un paio di loro che tutti quelle chiacchiere farcite di dolcetti avevano fatto perdere loro il fisico slanciato che tanto piaceva ai cavalieri.

Sospirai di nuovo e mi dissi che dovevo trovare una scusa convincente e cortese per evitarle di nuovo. "Avanti" dissi, notando il leggero ronfare della septa che non si era ancora destata. Mi alzai di scatto, rovesciando la sedia, quando vidi sulla mia porta comparire non il viso giocondo e sorridente di qualche sciocca dama, ma qualcuno che non vedevo più molto spesso.

La septa si svegliò per il trambusto e cominciò ad esclamare "Cosa sta succedendo? Cosa… Lord Tyrion".

"Mio signore" mi sbrigai a salutare io, chinando rispettosamente il capo. Non gli chiesi nulla, era una tale gioia poterlo vedere che non pensai minimamente a rovinare quel raro evento con domande futili.

"Lady Lysandra" mi salutò rispettosamente lui, chinando il capo a sua volta "Potrei parlarvi in privato un istante".

La septa si impettì e sembrava pronta a un diniego deciso nei confronti del figlio minore di Lord Tywin. Tyrion la prevenne girandosi verso di lei e sorridendo "La porta rimarrà aperta, voi potrete osservarci dalla soglia e ci sarà sempre il tavolo fra me e la vostra protetta" le assicurò indicandole la porta.

Septa Chelle lo accontentò, con il volto scuro di chi non approva ma non ha l'autorità per impedire ad un Lannister di fare quello che vuole. La richiesta di Tyrion mi sorprese alquanto e il cuore cominciò a galoppare, poiché presagivo che fosse venuto a darmi una notizia importante.

Per vincere l'imbarazzo del momento mi chinai e raccolsi la sedia, ponendomi dietro di essa, come a mettere ancora maggior distanza fra di noi. Non volevo certo che Septa Chelle decidesse che eravamo troppo vicini e ponesse fine al nostro incontro.

"Ditemi, mio signore" gli chiesi con un sorriso "Di cosa volevate parlarmi?"

Tyrion si avvicinò al tavolo, voltò il libro verso di sé e lesse il titolo "Lettura interessante. "Fuochi della Fortezza"*, un libro che io stesso ho letto molte volte" mi disse, approvando le mie letture "Lo troverete molto avvincente, piccola mia. Peccato che non sia giunto integro fino a noi".

"Siete venuto qui per informarvi delle mie letture?" il sorriso che gli regalai rese la mia battuta meno velenosa.

"No" convenne lui con un sorriso, per tornare subito serio "Lord Arryn è morto".

"Il Primo Cavaliere è morto?" chiesi, alzando un sopracciglio "Certo non era più nel fiore dell'età, ma come tale notizia riguarda questa "piccola" lady?".

Tyrion ignorò la mia rimostranza per il suo vezzo di chiamarmi "piccola mia", nonostante ormai fossi una donna di diciassette anni, e riprese come se non lo avessi interrotto "Re Robert ha deciso di partire con un seguito molto nutrito per andare a visitare il suo vecchio amico, Lord Eddard Stark. Sono stato invitato ad unirmi a loro e ho deciso di accettare. Non ho mai visto il Nord e credo che sarà un viaggio interessante".

Il mio sorriso si fece sarcastico e gli feci l'occhiolino "Devo dedurne che vostro padre ha proposto nuovamente una data per il matrimonio?" gli chiesi resistendo a stento ad esplodere in una risata. Ormai da quattro anni, Lord Tywin cominciava a parlare di una probabile data di matrimonio e Tyrion partiva per qualche viaggio che non poteva assolutamente rimandare.

"Non ho la minima idea di cosa voi stiate parlando, mia signora" sorrise lui, facendomi a sua volta l'occhiolino.

"Dove siete andato l'ultima volta? Ah, certo. L'Altopiano era così incantevole che non vi abbiamo visto per quattro mesi. Quanto durerà ora, questo vostro viaggio?" non sorridevo più. Sarebbero stati mesi bui per me. La sorveglianza di sarebbe rafforzata ancora di più e non avrei più avuto un momento di solitudine, costretta a sopportare la presenza di persone a me non gradite.

Tyrion si voltò per assicurarsi che la septa fosse ancora sulla porta e si protese, per quanto la sua statura glielo consentisse, sul tavolo. "Ti andrebbe di unirti a me? Ci sarà tutta la corte e… non saremo noi due da soli. Nessuno potrebbe obiettare".

Mi illuminai a quella prospettiva. Io avevo sempre sognato grandi avventure, ma da quattro anni non potevo neanche allontanarmi dalle mura di Castel Granito. La mia fantasia si sbizzarrì, immaginando mille situazioni nuove per me, cose che avevo letto solo nei libri. Poter vedere il resto dei Sette Regni, poter respirare aria nuova, vedere paesi che avevo solo sentito nominare. "SI!" esclamai estasiata, battendo le mani come la bambina che sostenevo di non essere più.

"Prepara i bagagli, Occhi di mare, voglio mostrarti il mondo" mi sorrise, ponendo fine al nostro colloquio.

Il giorno della partenza il sole splendeva nel cielo terso e privo di nuvole. Il cortile pullulava di cavalli e una grande carrozza veniva riempita con i bauli dell'unica dama del seguito. Guardai septa Chelle osservare con sguardo severo le serve che sistemavano i bagagli della sua signora, come se si aspettasse un disastro da un momento all'altro.

Sentii le esclamazioni di alcune guardie al mio fianco e mi voltai verso l'ingresso del palazzo, sorridendo alla vista di Lysandra che sembrava ancora più graziosa del solito, nel suo vestito da viaggio bianco e azzurro. La ragazza mi sorrise e si incamminò verso di me con un sorriso radioso. I capelli, normalmente acconciati con due semplici trecce ai lati del capo che si ricongiungevano in una treccia più spessa sulla nuca lasciando i suoi boccoli scuri sparsi sulle spalle, erano raccolti una grande treccia morbida che le donava comunque.

"Mio signore" si fermò a pochi passi da me e mi fece un inchino degno di una vera lady.

"Mia signora" risposi con un sorriso birbante dipinto sul volto.

"Una giornata splendida per viaggiare, non trovate?" aggrottai le sopracciglia all'udirla usare un linguaggio così formale, ma poi ricordai che non eravamo da soli e che non potevamo adottare toni più intimi "Almeno alcuni di noi viaggeranno sotto questo splendido sole" il sorriso le si spense sul volto.

Si voltò verso la carrozza, dove le aperture erano chiuse da fitte grate che non permettevano sicuramente di gustarsi il panorama "Altri viaggeranno in una gabbia per uccellini" aggiunse preparandosi ad essere nuovamente rinchiusa.

"Sicuramente septa Chelle lo preferisce" le dissi io, facendo un gesto ad una delle guardie che ci avrebbero scortato nel viaggio "Certo, soffrirà un po' la solitudine".

Finalmente la ragazza si girò di nuovo verso di me con uno sguardo interrogativo, mentre io, con un gesto della mano, le mostravo il mio regalo per lei: una splendida giumenta bionda, con la criniera e la coda candide.

"Spero che gradirete il mio presente, mia signora" lo stupore e la felicità sul suo volto mi risposero per lei.

"Mio signore, io… è magnifica" Lysandra sembrava senza parole, mentre le accarezzava il muso e saliva sulla magnifica cavalcatura, con l'aiuto di una delle guardie.

Mi feci issare in sella, visto che la mia altezza non mi permetteva gesti atletici e fluidi come quello dei cavalieri delle favole. Lei non sembrò neanche notarlo, mentre accostava la sua cavalcatura alla mia e mi sorrideva.

Il folto gruppo si mise in marcia, guidato da me e dalla piccola Lysandra. Seguendo le mie istruzioni, le guardi si tenevano a debita distanza, regalandoci l'illusione di un po' di intimità e permettendoci di parlare più liberamente.

"Non so come ringraziarvi, mio signore" esordì lei, guardando il mondo intorno a sé con un'espressione di stupore dipinta sul volto.

"Aspetta a ringraziarmi, il viaggio sarà lungo e faticoso" le ricordai, guardando dritto davanti a me.

"Non mi potrei mai lamentare di poter vedere qualcosa di diverso dalle mura di Castel Granito" sbottò lei, per subito rassicurarmi "Non che non sia bello o che non mi trovi bene lì".

"Non preoccuparti, piccola mia, neanche io rimpiango Castel Granito e i suoi abitanti quando sono lontano. Ad eccezione tua, naturalmente" mi girai verso di lei e ne ammirai il profilo "Quanto tempo era che non uscivi dalle mura del castello di mio padre?" aggrottai le sopracciglia, chiedendomi come fosse la sua vita in realtà. Il suo silenzio e il suo cercare di evitare di guardarmi mi preoccupò un poco "Lysandra" l'ammonii.

"Quattro anni, mio signore" rispose mesta lei "Da quando il fiore rosso è sbocciato e il fidanzamento è stato ufficializzato".

Tornai a guardare davanti a me "Mi dispiace".

"Non dovete, mio signore. Non si può fare molto a tal proposito. E' inutile rammaricarsi per cose che non possono essere cambiate".

"Sei saggia, nonostante la tua giovane età" dovetti ammettere "Ma provo lo stesso dispiacere per questa situazione".

"Con il matrimonio le cose dovrebbero cambiare. Dopo la cerimonia non avranno più motivo di temere".

"Allora le cose non cambieranno mai. Continuerò a fare in modo che il matrimonio venga rimandato, non potrei mai sopportare che tu fossi costretta a sposare un uomo come…"

"Ancora con queste sciocchezze?" mi interruppe lei regalandomi uno sguardo duro "Ancora con la storia dell'uomo "che nessuna vorrebbe sposare"? Avete detto che sono saggia per la mia età e non pensate che lo sia abbastanza per ringraziare i Sette per la sorte che mi è toccata? Potevo essere promessa in sposa ad un uomo bello, giovane e prestante che si sarebbe rivelato brutale, violento e sciocco. Almeno il mio promesso è intelligente e arguto, per non parlare della sua gentilezza".

"A sentirti parlare così, qualcuno potrebbe pensare che tu sia felice di questa follia" sbuffai indispettito.

"Tu sei l'unico che si sia mai preso cura di me, l'unico a cui interessi veramente la piccola Lysandra Payne" fece spallucce "Viste le disavventura delle altre giovani che conosco, io sono fortunata".

Aggrottai le sopracciglia e mi oscurai in volto. Come potevano pretendere che la sposassi? L'avevo vista nascere e crescere, per me sarebbe sempre stata la dolce bambina che si nascondeva sotto il mio letto. No, finché mi fosse stato possibile non avrei sporcato la sua purezza con la disgrazia di sposare me.

* **Fuochi della fortezza** è scritto da Galendro e racconta la storia di Valyria. Menzionato nella Danza dei Draghi.


	3. Notte alla locanda

Non avevo resistito alla tentazione. Avevamo deciso di fermarci la notte in una locanda vicino Harrenhal per poi incontrare il convoglio al seguito del Re, mio cognato, il giorno dopo. Appena giunti, avevo notato una bella ragazza bruna dagli occhi chiari, fisico procace e sorriso invitante che prometteva mille piaceri. Nonostante tutti i miei buoni propositi di andare nella mia stanza e dormire tutta la notte, invero ero uscito quando pensavo che tutti dormissero e avevo comprato i favori della bella sconosciuta.  
Non le avevo chiesto neanche il nome, sapendo che sarebbe stato come sempre. Un incontro fugace, scambio di monete, estasi dei sensi: nessun legame, nessuna possibilità di trovare qualcosa di diverso da uno scambio economico. Io avevo i soldi dei Lannister, lei un corpo caldo e accogliente da vendere. Avevo incontrato molte donne con cui avevo intrattenuto quel tipo di "affari". Tutte quelle donne… per loro non ero stato altro che un cliente, uno di cui ci si dimentica subito dopo che se ne era andato. Avrei desiderato qualcosa di più stabile, ma quale donna avrebbe scelto liberamente di dividere il letto con me, se non dietro un lauto pagamento?  
Osservai le mie tozze mani e le strinsi a pugno. Ero un mostro deforme, mia sorella Cersei non smetteva mai di ripetermelo perché io non lo scordassi mai. Cosa superflua. Non era certo lei a dover vivere in quel involucro inutile che mi portavo dietro come una condanna. Come se solo per un momento potessi dimenticare chi ero. Certo, dopo un adeguato rifornimento di buon vino… ma anche allora la mente non era abbastanza ottenebrata da scordare la prigione che era il mio corpo.  
Sentii qualcuno scendere le scale ed alzii lo sguardo, preparandomi ad impersonale il Folletto irriverente e pronto a prendersi gioco di tutti. Era quello il mio ruolo, il personaggio che mi ero scelto, e devevo interpretarlo fino in fondo anche quando dentro mi sentivo morire.  
Fortunatamente era un volto amico quello che apparve ai miei occhi. Lysandra sgranò gli occhi alla mia vista e poi mi regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi birbanti. "Cosa ci fa una così bella dama, fuori dalla sua stanza in piena notte tutta sola?" chiesi sorridendole di rimando.  
Si morse il labbro, scendendo un altro paio di gradini per avvicinarsi di più, prima di bisbigliare "Septa Chelle mi sgrida sempre perché dice che mangio troppo e ciò non si addice ad una vera lady" mi confessò con le labbra imbronciate "Quindi, questa sera, per non sentirla, ho mangiato appena quello che ci hanno servito… ora muoio di fame e stavo andando a vedere se c'è qualcosa da mangiare". Povera la mia piccola Lysandra, sempre sgridata perché faceva cose "non da vera lady". Sorrisi e la presi per mano, mentre tornavo sui miei passi e le facevo scendere le scale.  
Nella taverna sotto alla locanda, non c'era quasi più nessuno, se non un vecchio ubriacone che la locandiera stava rimbrottando perché pagasse il conto e si togliesse di torno. Al vedermi, l'attempata e procace donna sgranò gli occhi e subito si prodigò in mille moine chiedendomi in cosa poteva essermi utile a quell'ora della notte. "La mia dama è affamata" risposi indicando con un gesto della testa Lysandra, che taceva al mio fianco e non toglieva la mano dalla mia "Portaci qualcosa da mangiare e vino per mandarla giù meglio".  
Scortai la mia promessa sposa fino ad un tavolo e la feci sedere, per poi accomodarmi sulla panca accanto a lei. Alzai un sopracciglio, piuttosto seccato perché la donna rimaneva lì ferma a spostare il peso da una gamba all'altra.  
"Dunque?" il mio tono era alquanto seccato.  
"Mio signore, la cuoca dorme… non c'è nulla di pronto" cercò di giustificarsi la donna, guardando ora me ora Lysandra.  
"Vuoi farmi credere che non c'è pane, formaggio, qualche pezzo di arrosto avanzato?" esasperato, frugai nella borsa che tenevo legata alla cintura e le gettai un pezzo d'argento davanti ai piedi "Sono sicuro che puoi rimediare qualcosa per non far morire di fame la promessa sposa di Tyrion Lannister".  
La donna raccolse in fretta e furia la moneta, prima di dileguarsi in cucina per cercare di mettere insieme un pasto per noi due. Io tamburellavo con le dita sul tavolo, osservando il vecchio ubriaco che si alzava barcollando, lasciava qualche moneta di rame sul tavolo e poi si trascinava, con andatura alquanto instabile, fino all'uscita. Era la prima volta da tanto tempo che restavamo completamente soli, senza la sorveglianza di septa Chelle, di qualche dama o di una delle guardie.  
"Non mi chiedi dove sono stato?" chiesi guardando le mie tozze dita che continuavano a tamburellare sul legno ruvido del tavolo.  
"Mio signore, pensate forse che non conosca le vostre abitudini o che ignori cosa fanno gli uomini di solito?" la mia Occhi di mare sorrise furba e mi fece l'occhiolino "Non basta tenere segregata una giovane all'interno di un castello, se poi le si dà la possibilità di parlare con altre donne. Se volevano che ignorassi completamente le… "necessità" di un uomo, avrebbero fatto meglio a murarmi nella mia stanza" rise, evidentemente divertita dell'espressione stupita che mi si era sicuramente dipinta sul volto.  
"Lady Lysandra!" esclamai, fingendomi scandalizzato.  
"Ottima imitazione di septa Chelle" reclinò leggermente il capo e mi guardò dritto negli occhi. Quando eravamo seduti, non c'era differenza di altezza alcuna e, quindi, ero libero di scrutare quelle iridi blu come il mare, senza dover piegare il collo fino a farmelo dolere. In realtà la ragazza in questione non era molto alta neanche quando stava in piedi: avevo sentito quella stupida septa rimproverarla anche per questo. Come se ci fosse dato di scegliere l'altezza, il peso e il colore degli occhi, quando venivamo al mondo.  
La osservai e sorrisi nel trovarla la bellissima ragazza che prometteva di diventare da piccola "Occhi di mare" sussurrai "credo che tu sia la più bella dama di tutti i Sette Regni" distolsi subito lo sguardo, costernato da quella mia infelice uscita.  
"Così bella che il mio promesso sposo negli ultimi quattro anni ha trovato scuse su scuse, arrivando persino a partire senza informare nessuno, appena suo padre gli ricordava il matrimonio" mi rispose lei osservando la locandiera venire verso di noi con un vassoio pieno di cibo e una brocca colma di vino.  
La corpulenta donna fece scivolare il cibo davanti a noi, poggiò la brocca sul tavolo e poi corse a prendere due bicchieri "Pane, formaggio, verdure, patate e del pesce" elencò, mentre ci forniva anche due piatti e le posate "Non ho trovato altro mio signore" aggiunse rigirandosi la moneta d'argento fra le dita.  
"Tienila pure" le concessi con un cenno della mano "Solo… porta un'altra brocca di vino, questo basta appena per me". Il donnone non se lo fece ripetere due volte e corse a cercare altro vino. Un pezzo d'argento per un pasto che, normalmente, le sarebbe fruttato un paio di pezzi di rame… un vero affare, visti gli avventori che si fermavano lì di solito.  
In sua assenza fra me e la mia bella dama calò il silenzio, mentre Lysandra cominciava a piluccare il cibo con gesti aggraziati e femminili. Lei trovava divertente tutta quella storia del fidanzamento, mentre avrebbe dovuto inveire contro suo zio materno, se avesse avuto un minimo di sale in zucca. Come diavolo era venuto in mente a lord Jast di proporre un'alleanza matrimoniale a mio padre, in cambio di un matrimonio della figlia della sua unica sorella con un Lannister?  
Il fatto che le sue tre mogli fossero tutte morte senza dargli eredi era chiaramente colpa sua, visto che l'ultima delle sventurate spose era una vedova con già tre figli maschi avuti dal precedente marito. Ecco spiegato il perché mio padre avesse accettato quel "vile ricatto", come sicuramente l'aveva chiamato nella sua mente un centinaio di volte. Lord Jast si era impegnato a non adottare nessuno dei suoi tre figliastri, nati da un padre fedele ai Tyrell, in cambio di quel matrimonio combinato.  
Il fatto che Rapide Nere, le terre del suo castello, fossero proprio all'incrocio fra l'Altopiano, le Terre dell'Ovest, le Terre dei fiumi e le Terre della Corna, rendevano quel titolo molto ambito. Chiunque fosse entrato in possesso di quel piccolo seggio senza alcuna rilevanza economica, sarebbe stato in vantaggio nel caso di una guerra fra quei quattro regni. Così mio padre, lord Tywin Lannister, aveva deciso di vendicarsi dell'affronto subito proponendo il suo figlio secondogenito, nano e disprezzato da tutti.  
"Avresti potuto andare in sposa a qualunque altro Lannister" meditai a voce alta "Tu e Lancel, per esempio, siete coetanei".  
La vidi afferrare il tavolo, alzare gli occhi al cielo e scuotere vigorosamente la testa "Siano lodati i Sette Dei, questa sventura mi è stata risparmiata! Vostro cugino è l'essere più irritante che io abbia mai conosciuto e sono lieta che abbia lasciato Castel Granito, in modo da non dover sentire più tutte le stupidaggini che escono da quella bocca". Lysandra aveva chiarito perfettamente il disprezzo che nutriva per il figlio di mio zio Kevan e la cosa mi fece quasi ridere, se non mi fosse venuta in mente un'altra cosa.  
La scrutai ben bene in viso e poi mi decisi a chiederle "Lady Lysandra Payne, non avrai avuto un qualche ruolo nella partenza di Lancel, che ha spezzato il cuore della mia povera zia, lady Dorna?". La ragazza spalancò occhi e bocca prima di aprire bene le mani e puntarsele al petto.  
"Io, mio signore?" sembrava quasi scandalizzata "Cosa vi viene in mente?". La vidi recitare benissimo la parte dell'innocente ragazza che si vede attribuire un reato di cui è innocente.  
"Vostro cugino aveva la mania di andare in giro per il castello millantando il grande futuro che l'attendeva, vista la sua somiglianza con ser Jaime" mi rivelò scuotendo la testa con l'innocenza dipinta sul volto "Probabile che qualcuno gli abbia fatto notare che la mera somiglianza fisica non l'avrebbe portato da nessuna parte e che le similitudini fra di loro si fermavano solo all'aspetto. In fin dei conti, ser Jaime a diciassette anni era già cavaliere e membro della Guardia Reale, mentre Lancel non è neanche uno scudiero" schioccò le dita come se le fosse venuta in mente la soluzione dell'enigma "Forse questa persona gli ha fatto notare che ad Approdo del Re, presso vostra sorella, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di entrare al servizio di un grande condottiero, mentre a Castel Granito avrebbe solo potuto continuare ad andare in giro impettito come una papera".  
Scoppiai a ridere "E quel qualcuno non sarai per caso tu, mia dolce Occhi di mare?" la redarguii fra una risata e l'altra.  
"Il che comporterebbe che io sia intelligente e manipolatrice" mi fece notare lei, fintamente offesa "mentre sono solo una sciocca dama che pensa a ricamare e spettegolare. Chiunque sia l'artefice della partenza di vostro cugino, ha la mia gratitudine".  
"Dolce, piccola Lysandra" dissi io continuando a sghignazzare "Sei tremenda". La vidi tornare seria, mentre si girava a prendere un altro pezzo di formaggio e lessi la tristezza nei suoi occhi "Cosa c'è che non va'?" domandai, perplesso dal suo rapido cambiamento d'umore.  
"Domani incontreremo il corteo reale… La septa dice che dovrò viaggiare con la regina, visto che è vostra sorella e mia futura cognata" tacque, giocherellando con un pezzo di pane "Dovrò tornare in gabbia".  
Tornai serio anch'io, rendendomi conto che il resto del viaggio non sarebbe stato piacevole come quel tratto già percorso. L'avevo vista quasi rinascere, mentre cavalcava libera e felice, ansiosa di vedere quell'immenso mondo che mai in vita sua le era stato concesso di ammirare. Non trovavo giusto che una ragazza così piena di vita e voglia di avventura dovesse essere rinchiusa fra quattro mura, in nome del mio onore. Onore… rivolta alla mia persona quella parola aveva ben poco significato.  
"Dovrai viaggiare con mia sorella, sì" convenni contro voglia "Ma, vedrai, qualche volta cavalcherai al mio fianco come in questi giorni… la cavalla che ti ho regalato è molto veloce, volendo potresti anche fuggire" buttai lì, senza guardarla.  
"Fuggire? Dove? E, soprattutto, perché?" corrugò la fronte, sinceramente sorpresa da quel mio suggerimento.  
"Fuggire lontano, per evitare di doverti sposare con me" ammisi, fortemente a disagio nel dover ricordare a me stesso che era una sciagura sposare un nano come me.  
"Mio signore, parlate come se le donne nella mia posizione abbiano qualche scelta nella vita" la sua risata argentina riempi l'ambiente e mi fece temere che qualcuno venisse ad indagare, ponendo fine al nostro incontro fortuito "Voi continuante a non capire: io mi reputo fortunata, in confronto a tante dame che conosco e se non capite perché… non siete furbo ed intelligente come vi vantate di essere".  
Sbuffai e feci per risponderle, quando una voce alle mie spalle concretizzò i miei timori di poco prima. "Lady Lysandra!" septa Chelle era in fondo alle scale e ci guardava scandalizzata "A quest'ora della notte, fuori dalla vostra stanza! In compagnia di un uomo!".  
Sorseggiai dal mio calice e la guardai in tralice "Odio bere da solo e lady Lysandra ha acconsentito a farmi compagnia. Visto che sarebbe disdicevole che la tua signora beva come un ubriacone, ho ordinato del cibo" la comparsa della locandiera, che portava finalmente la seconda brocca di vino, mi diede modo di cercare di cavarci dagli impicci "Come puoi vedere, donna, non siamo stati soli che il tempo necessario a riempire una brocca di vino".  
La septa sbuffò indispettita e per nulla convinta dal mio discorso; con un gesto imperioso della mano, indicò le scale, battendo un piede. "Credo, mia dolce signora, che tu sia nei guai" le feci notare, dispiaciuto.  
"Io sono sempre nei guai con quella brontolona di septa Chelle" mi bisbigliò lei "E parlare un poco con voi, mio signore, vale sempre la contropartita". Si allontanò, con un'espressione mortificata e dispiaciuta. Ero sicuro che non fosse nessuna delle due cose: Lysandra sapeva prendersi gioco della sua septa in modo spettacolare. Se non avessi conosciuto bene quella piccola bambina testarda, avrei finito io stesso per credere a quella sua espressione contrita.


	4. Grande Inverno

Ero diretta al Giardino degli Dei, l'unico luogo dove potessi trovare un po' di pace e di tranquillità. Dividevo la camera con le dame di compagnia di Cersei ancora nubili e con la mia septa: tutte troppo desiderose di farsi i fatti miei e di parlare a vanvera. Non riuscivo ad immaginare cosa più odiosa di tutto quel cicalare, nella speranza che io abboccassi e mi mettessi a parlare con loro di lord Tyrion o della mia situazione di "sposa evitata".

Sentii delle voci maschili appena dietro l'angolo e mi immobilizzai, sentendo fare il nome di Tyrion. "Vi rendete conto che persino il Folletto si rifiuta di sposarla?" rise un ragazzo, che dal timbro non sembrava molto più vecchio di me.

"La donna più indesiderabile di Westeros" aggiunse un secondo, con tono più serio "Avevo sentito parlarne come di una specie di mostro e, invece, è piuttosto graziosa invero" dal linguaggio usato lo classificai come un nobile, ma non potevo essere sicura di chi fossero senza svoltare l'angolo e guardarli in faccia… che gli estranei mi portassero se avessi permesso a quei ragazzi di sapere che avevo sentito tutto e che mi aveva umiliata.

"Da quello che si può vedere, almeno" intervenne un terzo uomo "Potrebbe nascondere di tutto sotto la gonna voluminosa e le maniche lunghe e strette". Ero diventata l'argomento di conversazione preferito, dopo che l'incidente di Bran Stark, occorso due settimane prima, aveva perso il sapore della novità. Cosa c'era di meglio del disquisire sulle motivazione che inducevano lord Tyrion Lannister, un nano con scarse attrattive se non il nome altisonante del suo casato, a rimandare continuamente il matrimonio con la sua promessa sposa?

"Forse è una questione di carattere" argomentò la prima voce "Non potrebbe essere una donna graziosa ma petulante, oppure stupida e noiosa. Il Folletto adora le donne, specialmente le puttane, quindi deve esserci per forza qualcosa che non va' in lei" concluse fra l'approvazione degli altri due.

Tornai sui miei passi e faci la strada più lunga, camminando impettita e a testa alta. Non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di sapere come ero ferita e umiliata da tutte quelle congetture su di me. Se solo si fossero fermati a pensare che forse Tyrion aveva motivazioni meno egoistiche, forse sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare vicino alla verità.

Il mio promesso sposo era convinto che non ci fosse nulla di peggio che diventare sua moglie e, essendomi molto affezionato, avrebbe rimandato quel matrimonio più che poteva onde scongiurare quella disgrazia. Perché era così che lui si vedeva, un orrendo mostriciattolo deforme e vizioso: quale donna avrebbe potuto sposarlo senza esserne umiliata? Come poteva condannarmi ad una simile mortificazione quando mi aveva vista crescere e mi considerava la sua unica amica?

Passai sotto l'architrave di una apertura a volta, che immetteva nel giardino dedicato agli Dei. Era molto grande, nonostante fosse circondato da solide mura di pietra, e gli alberi crescevano rigogliosi e forti. Camminai speditamente, anche se era la prima volta che lo visitavo. La mia meta si vedeva da qualsiasi punto mi fossi trovata: bastava alzare gli occhi e vedere gli alti rami bianchi adornati da rosse foglie.

Non avevo mai visto un albero diga, visto che al sud erano stati abbattuti da tempo remoto in virtù della leggenda che volesse i figli della foresta in grado di spiare il mondo tramite i volti scolpiti sui tronchi di quegli alberi. L'avevo notato subito, mentre ammiravo l'estensione di Grande Inverno. Mai mi sarei aspettata un castello così ampio nel Nord del continente, più grande di Castel Granito, nonostante le dimensioni rispetto ad Harrenhall fossero esigue. Sorrisi, ricordando la risata di Tyrion alla mia espressione sbalordita, quando ammiravo quel rudere mentre cavalcavamo fianco a fianco durante la prima parte del nostro viaggio.

In fin dei conti non avevo mai lasciato le alte e massicce mura di Castel Granito e tutto mi sembrava degno di stupore e ammirazione. Durante quel viaggio mi ero resa conto di quanto poco sapevo del mondo, nonostante avessi sempre che i libri che avevo letto mi avessero insegnato abbastanza. Chiusa nel mio piccolo mondo sicuro, ero così sciocca e piena di me da non capire che la corte dei Lannister non era che un'infinitesima parte di quello che si celava al di fuori dei confini dove ero stata rinchiusa fino a quel momento.

Finalmente arrivai in prossimità di un piccolissimo specchio d'acqua dove il volto, scavato nel tronco bianchissimo, si rifletteva. Carezzai quei lineamenti lignei con la punta delle dita, mentre l'angoscia mi attanagliava il cuore. Tyrion aveva espresso l'intenzione di recarsi alla Barriera in compagnia del Primo Ranger, Benjen Stark, fratello del lord i Grande Inverno e del figlio bastardo di questi, Jon Snow.

Girai su me stessa e appoggia la schiena contro l'albero secolare, sentendo che mi mancava il respiro con il crescere della mia paura. Voleva entrare nei Guardiani della Notte, pur di non sposarmi? Si sarebbe privato di una vita normale, sacrificandosi per quello che riteneva il mio bene? Possibile che non capisse il male che mi avrebbe fatto? Sarei stata inconsolabile, perché avrei perso tutta la famiglia che avessi mai avuto. Dopo la morte di mia madre, lui era stato l'unico amico che avessi, l'unico confidente, il mio tutto. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di me? Come potevo continuare a vivere sapendo a quale genere di vita si stava per condannare?

Era impossibile riuscire a parlare con lui da sola e questo mi impediva di urlargli in faccia la sua follia. Nonostante fossi più libera lì che a Castel Granito, troppi occhi ci sorvegliavano, troppi possibili testimoni di un nostro incontro che non avrebbe dovuto avvenire. Potevamo parlare solo sotto gli occhi di septa Chelle o di qualche guardia che si assicurasse che nulla di sconveniente potesse avvenire fra di noi. Come se Tyrion avesse potuto saltarmi addosso disonorandomi. Sbuffai, asciugandomi una lacrima: nessuno di loro lo conosceva veramente, non sapeva che uomo gentile e altruista fosse in realtà. Non mi avrebbe mai fatto intenzionalmente del male.

Sentii il rumore di foglie calpestate e mi girai, pronta a fuggire di fronte al nuovo arrivato. Non volevo che qualcuno mi vedesse sull'orlo delle lacrime, non accettavo di mostrare la parte debole di me agli altri. _Troppo orgogliosa_ , mi rimproveravo di continuo, _Finirò per pagare questo mio grandissimo difetto_. Ma, in realtà, l'orgoglio è l'unica cosa che rimaneva ad una ragazza come me. Ero orfana e promessa ad un uomo che non aveva la minima intenzione di onorare quel patto, tutti ridevano alle mie spalle, anche se nessuno osava farlo apertamente. Il mio orgoglio mi aiutava a tirare avanti, senza mostrare mai la mia mortificazione.

Con mio grandissimo sollievo, era proprio il mio signore che si avvicinava con passo ondeggiante. Lo osservai attentamente, notando il sorriso compiaciuto che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Sapeva che era sbagliato incontrarci di nascosto, ma si divertiva troppo ad infrangere le regole. Sorrisi a mia volta, sicura che quel lato del suo carattere non sarebbe mai cambiato.

"Mio signore" esordii facendogli una riverenza "cosa vi porta qui? Non mi sembra che voi siate il genere di persona che si rivolge agli Dei".

"Non eri nella biblioteca" mi rispose, sedendosi su un grosso tronco steso vicino all'acqua, dandomi le spalle "e ho pensato che avresti cercato un posto silenzioso per sfuggire alle altre dame. Come darti torto? Sei troppo intelligente e arguta per passare il tuo tempo con quelle sciocche chiacchierone".

"Come mai mi stavate cercando, mio signore?" rimasi vicino all'albero, un rifugio sicuro in quel momento, se mi stava cercando non era sicuramente per darmi una buona notizia.

"Dovevo parlare con te, prima della partenza di domani" ammise, leggermente a disagio "Non avremo tempo sulla strada del ritorno, anche perché abbiamo due destinazioni diverse. Tu ti dirigerai a sud con il resto del corteo reale e io andrò ancora più a nord, fino alla Barriera".

Mi leccai le labbra, cercando di ingoiare il nodo che sentivo stringermi la gola "Avete intenzione di prendere il nero?" chiesi con il pianto nella voce.

"E accettare il celibato?" rise lui "Le puttane sarebbero in lutto da Castel Granito fino a Dorne".

Le puttane, pensai mandando giù l'ennesima mortificazione. Le puttane, il suo passatempo preferito, sarebbero state in lutto; non certo io.

"E poi…" proseguì voltandosi a guardarmi "non ho dimenticato la mia promessa. Non ti lascerò mai da sola e non potrei certo vegliare su di te se mi unissi ai Guardiani della Notte".

Mi morsi il labbro inferiore, cercando di trattenere un sorriso. Ero proprio una stupida che si vantava di conoscerlo bene e poi non ricordava che mai sarebbe venuto meno a quella promessa.

"Ti troverai bene ad Approdo del Re" mi comunicò, tornando a guardare l'acqua del piccolo stagno "E' una grande città e la corte è piena di vita, potresti persino divertiti".

"Approdo del Re?" esclamai stupita "Non tornerò a Castel Granito?" non capivo cosa stesse succedendo.

Mi misi a sedere accanto a lui e cercai di scrutare nei suoi occhi, ma Tyrion faceva di tutto per evitare il mio sguardo. Era strano, noi parlavamo sempre di tutto e non esisteva argomento che ci mettesse in difficoltà l'uno nei confronti dell'altra, se non i bordelli e il nostro futuro matrimonio.

"Mio padre mi ha inviato un corvo" mi disse estraendo una piccola pergamena da una tasca "Il mantello dei Lannister è diretto verso la capitale del regno e quindi anche noi andremo là. Appena ti raggiungerò, si celebrerà il nostro matrimonio" mi guardò con aria mesta e sospirò "Non posso più rimandare, ora che mio padre me lo ha ordinato. Finché parlava solo di stabilire una data, potevo far finta di non capire e partire per un lungo viaggio. Ma ora… non posso più tergiversare. Mi dispiace di averti potuto concedere solo quattro anni, speravo in qualcosa di meglio".

Io annuii seria e cercai di consolarlo come meglio potevo "Mio signore, voi siete stato molto gentile a preoccuparvi in questo modo per me, ma sapevamo entrambi che prima o poi ciò doveva avvenire" mi inumidii le labbra cercando le parole migliori per fargli capire cosa pensavo "Ve l'ho ripetuto tante volte: mi sento fortunata in confronto alle altre dame. Vi conosco, vi stimo e rispetto, noi… noi siamo amici, giusto? Questo mi fa pensare che mai mi farete del male".

Mi afferrò la mano con quanta forza potessero le sue tozze dita "Mai, Lysandra, mai ti farò del male. Questo è un giuramento più solenne della promessa che ti feci tanti anni fa" mi guardò negli occhi, annuendo più a sé stesso che a me.

"Conto di raggiungervi entro tre settimane dal vostro arrivo" precisò lasciando andare la mia mano.

Sospirai, volgendo gli occhi verso lo stagno "Quindi ci sposeremo fra due mesi. Abbastanza per farmi cucire un abito da sposa degno della futura Lady Lannister" il mio sguardo era triste "Un mese di viaggio… senza mai vedere altro l'interno della casa mobile".

"Ho fatto promettere a Jaime di prendersi cura di te in mia assenza" sorrise "Cavalcherai al suo fianco. Almeno potrai dire di aver viaggiato con il cavaliere più bello del regno".

Risi divertita da un nuovo pensiero "La donna più indesiderabile di Westeros che sposa l'uomo che nessuna nei Sette Regni vorrebbe come marito" risi ancora più forte "Un'unione perfetta".

Tyrion scoppiò a ridere dopo di me "Siamo fatti l'uno per l'altra".

Mi asciugai le lacrime, nate dal troppo ridere. "Ora sarà meglio che torni nei miei alloggi, prima che septa Chelle mi venga a cercare" gli riferii, conscia che quel momento di spensieratezza era finito.

"Oh, non ti angustiare troppo mia cara" Tyrion indicò con il pollice la sua destra "Eccola laggiù, ci ha controllato per tutto il tempo".

In effetti la mia septa si trovava a circa venti metri da noi, appena oltre gli alberi, con un cipiglio contrariato dipinto sul volto. Sospirai scuotendo la testa, quella donna era perennemente di cattivo umore.


End file.
